Petit frère
by Drakky
Summary: Quand on leur demandait de parler de lui, les membres de la fratrie Weasley arboraient tous le même sourire ...  RWHP "


Bonjour ! Je suis de retouuuuuuur avec un nouveau RWHP !

/muhaha

Un ptit truc écrit en 30 minutes juste pour le plaisir. Merci à Soizic de m'avoir inspirée et à Atsuna de m'avoir corrigé ;D.

Disclaimer : TOUT appartient à JK Rowling, mais si ! La blonde qui à écrit un épilogue moisi !

Sur ce ...

Quand on leur demandait de parler de lui, les membres de la fratrie Weasley arboraient tous le même sourire mi-moqueur, mi-tendre.  
Un sourire de grands frères.

_Ronnie_, répétaient-il d'un air accablé.

Puis ils ne savaient pas très bien par où commencer : sa maladresse ? sa gourmandise ? ou sa forte propension à paniquer à la vue de tout ce qui pouvait avoir 8 pattes et être velu ?

Commençons par le début, dirait Percy d'un ton professoral en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Ronald Bilius Weasley est né par un beau jour de printemps alors que son père possédait encore une touffe de cheveux roux, éclatante de santé, au sommet de son crâne -elle à malheureusement eu tendance à s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure que les jumeaux ont grandi- et que les Canons de Chudley venaient de remporter leur première, et dernière, victoire.

Fred et George, lassés que Perçy ne réponde plus à leurs farces, avaient alors eût l'espoir de trouver en lui un parfait nouveau cobaye – souffre-douleur, diront certains - à leurs blagues. Et ils ne pouvaient en effet pas mieux tomber car, contrairement à Perçy qui avait vite appris à se méfier des diaboliques jumeaux, la naïveté de Ron était un cadeau du ciel envoyé par le Dieu Du Rire pour leur permettre de progresser toujours plus dans la voie qu'ils avaient choisie.

Doux, rêveur, timide et sage comme une image... Molly Weasley ne tarissait pas d'éloges pour son fils si différent de ses frères oh combien bruyants. Et le garçonnet le lui rendait bien, il passa la majorité de son enfance collé à sa mère, blotti dans ses bras quand elle tricotait ou contre sa jambe quand elle étendait le linge.

Avec un sourire dont ils avaient le secret, les jumeaux se souvenaient alors de tous les tours qu'ils lui avaient joué : le Serment inviolable qui l'obligeait à être leur esclave - jusqu'à ce que Mr Weasley les interrompe -, la fois où ils avaient transformé son ours en peluche en araignée puis celle - tu te souviens, Fred ? -, où ils l'avaient perdu dans le bois en pleine nuit.

C'était le bon temps, regrettaient-ils malicieusement.

Bref, quand ce fut l'heure pour le doux rouquin d'aller à Poudlard, tous se mirent à grincer des dents.

Comment un garçon aussi fragile allait-il survivre à Poudlard ? s'était inquiété Charlie.

Et si il finissait à Poufsouffle ? Grogna Bill.

Tant qu'il ne fait pas de vague, avait prévenu Percy.

Nous on veut juste ... commença Fred (ou bien était-ce George)

... Qu'il ne traîne pas dans nos pattes ! Avait finit George (ou bien était-ce Fred).

Et puis arriva l'impensable : Ron Weasley devint ami avec Harry Potter le Survivant, plus célèbre et aimé que le Ministre de la Magie en personne.

Quand il était revenu de Poudlard, Ron avait changé, comme le constatèrent avec suspicion les frères Weasley. C'était là, insidieux, latent. Une lueur dans les yeux bleus parfois. Un sourire plus affirmé. Et puis, il ne cessait de parler de Harry.

Vint le moment où Ron, le si sage et si adorable Ron, vola la voiture volante de son père pour aller chercher son meilleur ami chez ses moldus.

Et il n'y eût plus aucun doute : leur petit frère était devenu grand.

Les années suivantes n'eurent de cesse de le leur prouver : il sauva Ginny d'un Basilic, libéra Sirius Black, un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban, affronta une douzaine de mangemorts au Département des mystères, partit pendant plusieurs mois à la recherche d'artefacts de magie noire avant de contribuer à détruire le plus grand mage noir de l'Histoire de la Magie.

Quand ils cherchaient le pourquoi du comment de cette transformation, ils revenaient toujours à la même conclusion : Harry Potter était l'élément déclencheur.

Ils examinèrent alors le sorcier brun sous toutes les coutures : était-ce son tempérament de feu que cachait une apparente tranquillité qui l'avait ému ? Sa silhouette frêle qui avait su stimuler son instinct de protection ? Ou encore ses grands yeux verts qui lui avaient juste fait tourner la tête ?

Aujourd'hui encore, ils n'en savaient rien. La seule chose qu'ils savaient, c'est que depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis dans le même compartiment du Poudlard Express, leur petit frère et ce curieux garçon à lunettes étaient inséparables.

Et que c'était aussi bien ainsi, surtout quand ils voyaient le rouquin sourire de cette façon alors qu'il embrassait tendrement son désormais petit ami sans se douter que le gui au dessus de leurs têtes avaient été soigneusement déposé par Fred et George.

J'vous avez prévenu que c'était court.


End file.
